1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to assembling devices for guide poles of camera actuators.
2. Description of Related Art
Camera actuators are used for auto-focus functions. A camera actuator includes a guide pole, an image sensor plate and a moveable carrier defining a bushing hole. One end of the guide pole fits with the image sensor plate and the other end of the guide pole extends through the bushing hole and moves lenses along an optical axis of a camera to realize the auto-focus function. The thickness of the image sensor plate is only several micrometers, and the guide pole is very slender, so the guide pole is easy tilt relative to the image sensor plate during an assembling process. This affects the auto-focus function.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a assembling device which can overcome or at least alleviated the above mentioned problems.